Angeltime
by Twilightfanforlive
Summary: Was wäre wenn Jacob Bella nicht aus dem Wasser gezogen hätte bei ihrem Klippensprung
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, also ich bin icht soo schnell im schreiben, verzeiht mir bitte längere Wartepausen. **

**Darum gehts in der Story:**

**Wir wissen alle, dass Bella in New Moon von einer Klippe gesprungen ist, um Edward's Stimme zu hören. Doch was wäre, wenn Jacob nicht da gewesen wäre, und bella ertrinkt? Ausserdem Sieht Alice nichts, also bleibt alles beim alten in der Familie Cullen. Doch ist Bella wirklich tot?**

**1. Karpitel:**

**BPOV**

Ich merkte, wie ich immer tiefer sank. Ich konnte nicht mehr atmen, meine gesamte Luft war aufgebraucht. Ich schloss die Augen und wartete auf meinen tot. Es wurde alles dunkel und ich versank im Meer. Ich prallte auf den Boden, doch spüren konnte ich nichts.

Als ich aufwachte, merkte ich, das etwas nicht stimmte. Ich hatte doch vor meinem Sturz eine Jeans und ein T-shirt an, dennoch tug ich ein weißes Kleid, meine Haut war blasser als vor meinem Sprung, dennoch nicht so blass wie die einens Vampirs. Ich schwebte förmlich im Meer. UND KÖNNTE MIR MAL JEMAND SAGEN, WISO ICH NOCH AM LEBEN BIN?, Ich habe doch selbst gespührt, wie der tot mich übernahm, mich fast in sein Reich trug.

Dennoch lebte ich. Aber lebte ich wirklich? Ich brauchte keine Luft, wie ein Vampir. Doch ich konnte kein Vampir sein, weil ich nicht gebissen wurde. Schnell schwamm ich zur Oberfläche und besah mich. Mein Kleid und mein Haar waren trocken, wobei ich mir sicher war, dass ich gerade erst aus dem Wasser kam. Ich wollte loslaufen, doch ich merkte ein leichtes Gewicht an meinem Rücken hang. Bestimmt waren es Algen. Doch ich konnte es nicht anders und fühlte an meinen Rücken. Was ich fühlte erstaunte mich. Es war weich und flauschig. Ich merkte, dass ich es bewegen konnte, also schlug ich erstman kräftig mit meinen... was waren dass überhaupt?... und hob schnell vom Boden ab. Ohne Frage, ich hatte Flügel.

Glücklicherweise war der Himmel bewölkt, wie konnte es anders sein, im verregneten Forks. Also bemerkte mich niemand, als ich zu Charlie's Haus flog. Charlie's Auto war nicht da, warscheinlich war er Angeln. Umso besser für mich, denn so musste ich mich nicht ins Haus einschleichen. Das Fenster zum Wohnzimmer war offen, also konnte ich mich ins Haus schwingen. Ich flitzte mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die nicht mal ein Vampir zustande brachte, nach oben in mein Zimmer und blickte in den Spiegel.

Was ich sah erschreckte mich. Ich war unbeschreiblich schön, schöner als Rosalie, soweit das geht. Meine Augen waren weiß, also so richtig weiß, nicht so ein graublau wie manche Augen es haben. Ich hatte recht mit dem Kleid, es war weiß, aber nicht so geschnitten, wie ein Hochzeitskleid. Es war sehr eng, aber nicht zu eng. Meine Haare waren die selben, nur Hüftlang. Ich drehte mich um und sah meine Flügel. Die waren das schönste was mir auf diesem Planteten begegnet ist. Trotzdem wünschte ich mir, das sie weg sind, denn so würde ich nicht auf die Straße können. Plötzlich waren sie weg, kurz darauf wieder da. Ich merkte, ich konnte meine Flügel kontrollieren.

Ich zog meine Flügel wieder ein und setzte mich an meinen Schreibtisch und schrieb einen Brief für Charlie:

_Hallo Dad,_

_es tut mir leid dich auf diese weise velassen zu müssen, aber ich halte es hier nicht mehr aus. _

_Zu viele Errinerungen an die Cullens. Ich werde mir irgendwo eine Wohnung mieten und aufs Collage gehen. _

_Ich habe genug Geld, und nehme meine Klamotten mit. Bitte ruf mich nicht an und schick mir keine E-Mails._

_Lass mich gehen. Ich brauche das. mach dir keine Sorgen, sag das auch Mom._

_Ich hab dich lieb, _

_Bella_

Das wars. Ich packte meine Sachen zusammen und zog mich um, da ich mich mit diesem Kleid unmöglich in der Öffentlichkeit blicken lassen konnte. Ausserdem legte ich mit blaue Kontaktlinsen ein, da weiße Augen die Aufmerksahmkeit der Menschen erregten.

Mein Ziel waren die Cullens, ich wollte dass Edward sieht, was er mir angetan hat. Ich machte mich aber erstmal auf den Weg zu einem Autohändler, bei meinem begrenzten Budget konnte ich mir unmöglich den Verbrauch meines Transporters leisten.

"Hallo, ich suche einen Wagen, nicht zu groß, schön schnell, nicht so teuer und vorallem, mit niedrigem Verbrauch." sagte ich zu dem Verkäufer. "Da haben wir ein ein gutes Angebot, ein Audi." bekahm ich als Antwort. "Audi ist gut, wie teuer ist er?" fragte ich " Er kostet 18.000$" atwortete er. Das war ein preis, der in mein Budget passte, also kaufte ich ihn.

Als ich mich in ihn setzte, fuhr ich auf direktem Wege nach Alaska. Ich war 3 Tage unterwegs, und merkte, das ich nicht schlafen musste, aber essen war pflicht.

Als ich in Denali ankahm, fragte ich mich duch, bis ich zum Denali- Clan kam. Sie wohnten ein wenig ausserhalb, was gut verständlich war, schließlich konnten selbst die zivilisiertesten Vampire mal ausrasten.

Als ich klingelte überkam mich ein schreckliches Gefühl. Villeicht verstanden sie nicht, das ich umbedingt zu den Cullens wollte.

Eine Frau mit rotblonden Haaren öffnete die Tür. Sie fragte mich: "Hallo, was kann ich für dich tun?" "Hallo, ich bin Bella Swan..." "Ahh der Mensch der das Leben der Cullens auf den Kopf gestellt hat. Sie waren bis vor ein paar Tagen hier, was machst du eigendlich hier? Komm doch rein!", unterbrach sie mich. Ich kam mit rein Ich antwortete: "Erstmal sollte ich dir sagen, das ich kein Mensch mehr bin. Ich weiß, es klingt jezt verrückt, aber ich bin ein Engel"

"Du bist ein Engel?, na schön, du richst zwar gut, aber nicht wirklich nach Mensch. Wie bist du zum Engel geworden?", fragte sie mich. Ich sagte: ich bin von einer Klippe gesprungen, nur zum Spaß, aber ich hatte die Strömung falsch eingeschätzt. Ich war schon tot, aber ich weiß nicht, was danach passiert ist. Als ich aufwachte war ich so." " Okay, damit wir das geklärt haben, was willst du von mir?" fragte sie. "ich möchte wissen, wo die Cullens hingegangen sind. Ich muss mit ihnen reden. Es ist sehr wichtig." Ich wusste nicht, wie sie es auffasste, sie antwortete: "Sie wollten nach Los Angeles. Könntest du jezt bitte gehen, ich möchte etwas machen." "Okay ich geh ja schon." sagte ich.

Ich machte mich sofort auf den Weg nach Los Angeles

**Ich hoffe der Anfang war gut, ich schreibe auf jeden fall weiter, und ich weiß auch dass der Cliff voll fies ist... ich bin so.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, und danke für die lieben Reviews! Hab bisher 2!**

Ich machte mich sofort auf den Weg nach Los Angeles. Die Fahrt war lang, da ich ja nicht fliegen konnte, ich wollte keine Aufmeksahmkeit erregen.

Als ich in Los Angeles angekommen war, fragte ich die Leute auf der Straße ob eine Familie names Cullen hier lebte. Ich bekam bei einem alten Mann wichtige Informationen. "Die Cullens?, eine nette Familie, wohnten ein paar Monate hier, die sind vor 5 Tagen weggezogen. Die wollten nach Europa, Deutschland, glaube ich. Die haben Glück, dass die Kinder alle flüssig Deutsch sprechen. Sonst wäre es wohl etwas schwierig sich dort zu verständigen. Die Armen müssen sich an ein völlig anderes Schulsystem gewöhnen.", sagte der Mann. Okay, jezt weiß ich in welchem Land die wohnen, ich muss nur noch herausfinden, wo genau.

Ich setzte mich in meinen Audi und fuhr zum nächsten Flughafen, wo ich mir direkt ein Ticket von Los Angeles nach Berlin kaufte, zusammen mit einem Wörterbuch Deutsch - Englisch, Englisch - Deutsch. Ich stieg in die Maschiene. Als ich meinen Platz in der 2. Klasse einnahm. Merkte ich, das auf dem Gang die Cullens liefen. Vermutlich hatten sie sich ein Hotel gebucht, und sind dann ein paar Tage später geflogen. Ein Glück, dass ich mir auf der Toilette meine Haare hockgesteckt habe, und mich geschminkt hatte. Ich sah nicht aus wie ich selbst. Ich hatte mich nie geschminkt oder meine Haare hochgesteckt. Ich hörte, wie sich die Cullens stritten. Emmett sagte: "Ich will aber nicht in der 2. Klasse sitzen, Carlisle, wiso hast du nicht früher gebucht, dann hätten alle Plätze in der 1. Klasse." "Mann Em, stell dich nicht so an, es gibt wohl schlimmeres als neben einem hübschen Mädchen in der 2. Klasse zu sitzen", der der das sagte, war Jasper. Edward verhiehlt sich unüblich ruhig. Und meinten sie mit dem hübschen Mädchen etwa mich?, Alice giftete Jasper an: " Hey, Jazz, wenn du das Mädchen hübsch findest, dann solltest du dich neben sie setzen. Sie sieht übrigens fast so aus wie Bella, nur dass Bella sich sicherlich nicht geschminkt hätte.". Da sagte Emmett: "Na gut, ich setz mich neben sie, bevor es noch zu einem Ehekrieg ausartet." Emmett setzte sich neben mich und die anderen gingen weg, in die 1. Klasse. Ich war froh, dass ich anders rieche.

"Hallo, ich bin Emmett Cullen, ich wollte mich mal vorstellen, da wir wohl die nächsten 10 Stunden nebeneinander verbringen werden. Wie heißt du?", fragte Emmett. Oh nein, was sollte ich ihm sagen? Ich konnte ihm unmöglich sagen, das ich Bella bin. Ich sagte deswegen:"Hi, Emmett, ich heiße Marie. Ich will nach Deutschland, um ein paar Freunde zu besuchen. Was willst du ih Deutschland?". Er antworte: "Hi, Marie, wir, also ich und meine Familie, die noch Tickets in der 1. Klasse bekommen haben, wollen nach Deutschland, weil mein kleiner Bruder Edward die Trennung von seiner großen Liebe Bella noch nicht verarbeitet hat. Er wollte weg aus Amerika, weil es ihn alles an Bella erinnerte. Bella, also die Exfreundin von Edward, die sieht genauso aus wie du, nur nicht ganz sooo hüsch. Aber sie hat die gleiche HAarfarbe wie du, ihr Gesicht war fast genauso wie deins. Nur ihre Haut war dunkler. Wie alt bist du eigentlich?" "Ich bin 18, seit ein paar Monaten." atwortete ich brav "Wie viele seit ihr eigentlich in der Familie?"

"Wir sind 6 1/2." sagte er. "6 1/2, wie geht denn das?", fragte ich. "Ich hab dir doch von Edward erzählt, er ist, seitdem er seine Freundin verlassen hat, nurnoch ein halber Mensch. Es ist, wie wenn sein Körper anwesend ist, doch seine Seele bei Bella ist.

Ich brach in Tränen aus. Ich wollte nicht, dass Edward wegen mir unglücklich ist. "Was ist mit dir den los?, wieso heulst du?" fragte Emmett

"Darf ich vorstellen, ich heiße Isabella Marie Swan, ich bin totunglücklich und eigendlich schon tot, und ein Engel." sagte ich

**Ich weiß, dass der Kliff voll fies ist. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Gott, ich verwöhne euch viel zu sehr : )**

**EmmettPOV:**

Ist dass möglich? Ist dass wirklich undere kleine Bella?, Ist sie wirklich ein Engel?, Was macht sie auf einem Flug nach Deutschland? All diese Fragen schossen mir durch meinen Kopf.

"Bella, bist dass wirklich du?, ich glaub dir nicht. Beweis es mir.", sagte ich zu ihr.

**BPOV:**

Er glaubte mir nicht? Dann muss ich es ihm beweisen. "Deine Eltern heißen Carlisle und Esme, du hast vier Geschwister Namens Jasper, Alice, Rosalie und Edward. Ihr wohnt seit ein paar Monaten nicht mehr in Forks, Washington. Ihr seid Vampire." mit diesen Worten sprang ich immernoch weinend auf und lief auf die Flugzeugtoilette. Mist, die Toiletten der 2. Klasse waren alle besetzt. Ich lief an Emmett vorbei in die 1. Klasse stürzte an den Cullens vorbei, die mich nur verwundert anstarrten. Anscheinent ahnten sie nichts. Ich lief auf direktem Wege zu den Klos. Zum Glück waren diese nicht besetzt.

**APOV:**

Dieses Mädchen, was Bella so ähnlich sah, stürzte weinend an uns vorbei. Was die wohl hatte? Knapp 20 Sekunden später kam Emmett den Gang hergelaufen. Er hielt bei uns an und fragte:" Hey, habt ihr Bella gesehen?" Ich merkte, wie Edward sich verkrampfte."Wie, Bella Swan, DIE Bella?", fragte Rose ihren Freund/Mann. Carlisle meldete sich zu Wort:"Ich glaube, wir haben eben auf dem Gang ein Mädchen gesehen, dass Bella ÄHNLICH war." Emmett antwortete:" Es war sie, sie saß neben mir. Ich habe ihr ein wenig über meine Familie erzählt, weil sie mich dazu gedrängt hatte. Als ich ihr von Ed erzählt hatte, brach sie in Tränen aus.

**Ihr müsst mir mal sagen was ihr lieber habt: alle 3 Tage ein etwas kürzeres, oder jede Woche ein Längeres?**

**please say it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**APOV:**

War dass möglich? War das wirklich unsere Bella? Und dann Em's Worte. Der arme Edward. Für ihn musste das schwehrer sein als für uns. Er liebte sie noch immer. Was war mit Charlie? Es passt nicht zu bella, ihn einfach zu verlassen. Ich fragte Emmett:"Was ist mit ihr los? Sie hat so komisch ausgesehen. So hübsch. Und mit soviel Make- Up und mit einer besonderen Frisur?"

"Es ist schwierig. Am besten erklärt sie es euch selber. Aber sie ist sehr sensiebel, wenns um Ed geht. Es wäre glaube ich gut, wenn er erstmal geht. Nur in das Bord- Restaurant." sagte Em. Mit diesen Mit diesen Worten ging es in richtung Toiletten. Ich schickte Edward schnell weg. Er machte sich bestimmt Sorgen, weil er Bells bald wiedersehn wird. Wie wird sie reagieren? Ist sie Sauer odder Wütend, Traurig oder froh?

**EmmettPOV:**

Ich stand vor der Klotür und klopfte an "Ja bitte?", hörte ich die Stimme von Bella. "Kannst du rauskommen?" fragte ich sie. "Was willst du?", hörte ich ihre Stimme. "Ich möchte dass du Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rose und mir erklärst was los ist." sagte ich.

"Nein", sagte sie sofort. "Bella, meiner Familie gehts echt drechig, dass sie dich verlassen haben. Edward wird nur noch von schuldgefühlen geplagt. Es ist schrecklich. Edward liebt dich." "Na gut, ich komme mit, aber ich werde es nur peinlich finden." Bella folgte mir leise, wie ein Vampir. Na gut, sie ist ja ein Engel, aber trotzdem. Als ich mit Bella Alice gegenüberstand, umarmte Alice Bella unerwartet. Sie schnüffelte vorsichtig. Ich merkte, das Alice roch, dass Bella 'anders' war. Endlich durchbrach Carlisle die Stille: "Bella, schön dich wiederzusehn, du richst anders, Was ist mit dir los?

**BPOV:**

Carlisle fragte mich, die Frage, für die ich mich gewappnet hatte. Ich antwortete nicht Carlisle, sondern allen, denn ich wusste, das sie sich dieselbe Frage auch schon gestellt hatten.

Ich wollte ihnen nicht die gekürzte Version, wie Tanya erzählen, ich fand, irgendwie hatten sie ein Recht darauf die gesamte Geschichte zu erfahren.

"Nachdem ER mich verlassen hatte, war ich nicht nur Seelisch sondern auch Körperlich ein Wrack. Ich hielt es nicht mehr aus. Tagelang saß ich am Fenster und starrte nach draußen. Ich wartete nicht darauf, das er zurückkommt, dass ihr zurückkommt.

Meine Mutter wollte mich nach Jacksonville bringen, damit 'ich die Gedanken vergessen konnte' , wie sie es ausdrückte. Ich wollte nicht weg, und schließlich ließen sie mich in Forks. Da ich nicht wollte, das Charlie sich sorgen machte, also benahm ich mich vorbildlich. Ich antwortete, wenn man mir eine Frage stellte, mehr auch nicht. Ich wusste, das Charlie es nicht wohl bei der Sache war.

Als ich einmal mit Jess im Kino war merkte ich, dass ich SEINE Stimme höhren konnte, wenn ich mich in Gefahr begab. Ein paar Tage später sah ich zwei karputte Motoräder am Straßenrand stehn, welche ich geschenkt bekahm.

Ich fuhr mit den Maschienen zu Jacob, einem Quileute. Er konnte sie reparieren. Eines Tages wollte ich mir Jake aus Spaß von der Klippe springen, es war in LaPush DER Trend. Jake kahm eine Rudelangelegenheit dazwischen, weswegen ich auf ihn warten sollte. Da ich mir dachte, dass ich es auch alleine schaffe, von einer Klippe zu springen, also Spang ich. Ich wäre fast ertrunken, doch in lezter Sekunde verwandelte ich mich. In einen Engel.

Ich wollte zu euch, um euch das zu sagen, also ging ich nach Denali, weil ich wusste, das ihr dort Freunde habt. Sie sagten mir, wo ihr euch befinden solltet, aber bei eurem Haus war alles leer. Ich fragte einen Mann ob er wusste, wo ihr hinwolltet. Er wusste es. Also ging ich schnell in den Flughafen und kaufte mir ein Ticket. Und dann sah ich euch. zum Glück konntet ihr mich nicht erkennen, also habe ich mich erst nur Emmett zu erkennen gegeben.

Jetzt bin ich bei euch. "

"Ohh, gott Bella, ist dass wahr, kannst du fliegen?" Das war Alice.

"Ja kann ich."

**EsmePOV:**

Ich hörte ihrer Geschichte gebannt zu, noch ich sah, dass Edward zurückkahm.

Plötzlich stand es vor uns.

**BPOV:**

Edward stand vor uns. Er war wunderschön. Ich könnte meine Hand ausstrecken und ihn berühren.

"Es tut mir so leid, Bella, das ich dich verlassen habe, ich tat es, um dich zu schützen. Ich liebe dich." Sprach Edward.

Er küsste mich. Liebevoll, voller Energie und ohne Grenzen. Ich erwiederte seinen Kuss liebend. Viel zu schnell hörte der Kuss auf.

**APOV:**

"So, da ihr jezt wieder zusammen seid, können wir ja wenn wir gelandet sind, ein bisschen das Nachtleben von Berlin erkunden. Es wir sicher toll!" Hihi, ich sagte immer das richtige!

**CarlislePOV:**

Ich sah, wie sich Bella und Edward anschauten, das prusteten sie auch schon los vor lachen. Alice sagte: "Also, ich will euch ja jetzt nicht den Moment zerstören, aber ich hab gesehn, das gleich eine Frau vom Flugpersonal Bella und Emmett bittet, an ihre Plätze in der 2. Klasse zu gehen.

**EPOV:**

"Ich gehe für Em. Ich hab gesehn, das er hier bei Rose sein will, und auserdem muss ich mit Bella reden." sagte ich

Ich ging leise vor und Bells folgte mir.

Als wir unsere Plätze einnahmen, fragte ich Bella: "Bella, Liebste, mein Engel, kannst du mir verzeihen das ich dich verlassen habe. Meine Existens ist ohne dich nichts mehr wert. Bella ich liebe dich."

"Oh, Edward, ich liebe dich auch. In jeder Faser meines Körpers." antwortete sie mir.

Das Flugzeug landete am Flughafen. Wir stiegen aus und warteten auf die anderen.

Als sie uns erblickten, lächelten sie glücklich, da ihre blicke auf unsere verschränkten Hände vielen.

Wir mieteten uns 2 Autos und fuhren in ein Hotel, wo wir 4 Doppelzimmer buchten. Ich brachte Bella auf ein wunderschönes Zimmermit Ausblick auf die Metropole Berlin.

Alice kam, natürlich ohne anzuklopfen, in das Zimmer herein und brachte ein Kleid mit. "So, Bella, da müsste dir passen, ist eines von Esme's Kleidern. Es ist vielleicht etwas groß, aber es macht nichts.

Bella zog sich um und mit Alice, Rose, Jazz und Em gingen wir in die Stadt.

**Sorry, das es sooooo lange gedauert hat. Das nächste kommt bestimmt schneller. Dafür war das aber länger.**

**Wie es dann bei der Party ist, erfahrt ihr im nächtsten Kapi**

.com/die-online-boutique/p,4beb7b447c859,4937f2a716f4e6_9,cocktailkleid-abendkleid-gold?sid=

(Bella's Kleid)

Ich konnte keinen Link einfügen, also müsst ihrs kopieren und dan oben in der Leiste einfügen ; )

.

(Bella's Schuhe)


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, also ich weiß dass das Karpitel ein bisschen hat auf sich warten lassen, aber nun ist ja wieder Wochenende, da kann ich auch wieder besser schreiben. **

**Trotzdem wollte ich mich mal bei meinen Reviewern JasperWhitlock, Portman Angel, Franzi, twitwi und Schnullerschnecke bedanken. Danke für die insgesamt 8 Reviews.**

**Ich habe beschlossen, die Fanfiction zu beenden, da mir wirklich die Ideen ausgehn, aber villeicht schreibe ich irgendwann mal eine FF- Fortsetzung.**

**Ich hoffe ihr seid mir nicht böse.**

**Lg, Anny**


End file.
